The invention relates generally to circuits and control methods associated with display apparatuses. More particularly, the invention relates to circuitry and related methods associated with timing controllers and interfaces between timing controllers and display apparatuses.
Display apparatuses such as computer and laptop displays, video displays, television sets, and the like, have greatly increased in overall physical size. At the same time, high-definition (HD) functionality has been incorporated into these much larger display apparatuses. Many display apparatuses now operate at frame rates exceeding 120 Hz and enable the display of more channels at much higher resolution. All of the foregoing has created a very real demand for increased rates of digital data provision to contemporary display apparatuses.
One critical point along the digital data transmission path to a display apparatus is the interface between the display apparatus and a corresponding timing controller (TCON). It is anticipated that data transmission rates between TCONs and associated display apparatuses will reach 500 to 2000 million bits per second (Mbps) in order to provide the data bandwidth necessary to support the number and quality of video/audio channels being promised consumers. Current data transmission rates between conventional TCONS and associated display apparatuses run in the order of one to two hundred Mbps.